Auggie Wants To Help
by Serpico1986
Summary: The tittle said at all. August wanted to help his family earn more money, after misunderstood his father saying the family was going trough money problem, due his and Via s medical bills


**DSCWin and Jedi With The Elder Wand, if you are familiar with the WONDER Book/Movie, you realize i have been writting Auggie a bit OOC my lastest stories and i must say it´s on propouse. Let me explain.**

 **Since the book/movie story it´s about bully, the author kind of failed on giving Auggie a bit of a child imagination (in the original, he´s a much more serious little guy** **and the story in general, is more concerned with showing what the boy suffered with the bullying, rather then create a few adventures he could be having with a few friends he had made through his first year of school!  
**

 **This way, since it´s a fanfiction, i took the freedom to write Auggie a bit like i used to erite Ramona, on the other fanfiction ''Ramona´s series'' this way, in my fanfics, Auggie its a smart little guy (who still suffered from his facial deformity) with a big heart** **and a great tendency to get into trouble, trying to help his family and few friends.**

 **Hope you understand.**

 **As for the story bellow, i got the ide watching another child movie i forgot the name now and it´s takes place after my lasted story (a wonder inside her brain)**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **AUGGIE WANTS TO HELP**

With his and Via´s medical bill always getting his parents worried, August Pullman decided to make something to help his parents keep the house.

The idea started a few nights before his 11th birthday, the night in question, he was going to the kitchen for a glass of water, when he listening to his parents arguing. As usual then, he hide behind the door and keep listening to the conversation.

Mr. and Mrs. Pullman was debating if was good or a bad idea move to a small house, after all, the house bills and their children medical bills were too much for just one salary and Mr. Pullman were afraid they would have to sell the house.

Auggie got sad about that, he loved that house, that neighborhood and left there means deal with new people and more staring, which he still hate. Nothing knowing what to do, instead of entering his parent's room, as he always did after listening to an argument, August rushed to his sister´s room and woke her up.

''Via, Via, woke up'' he said shaking her

''Wha´s it Auggie?'' the girl said without opening her eyes ''let me sleep!''

''can I sleep with you? I´m scared'' he asked

''go sleep on your own bed'' she said but after a second, she changed her mind ''fine, but stay still, last time you slept here you push me out of the bed and if you do this again, I will tell Mom it´s your fault I fell and she will ground you'' she said and in response the boy jump into the bed and fell sleep.

/

During the next few days, Auggie keep doing a list of what he could do to help his parents, starting of course with been an astronaut, which he gives up after searching in the internet and finding the uniform to expensive. Then, he thought of been a dog walker, which doesn't work neither.

Meanwhile, at school, Auggie 's friends tried to help, giving him suggestions of what he could do, like ben the football team's mascot or help at the lunch time.

"Why not a child model? "Asked Charlotte one day while they wait for Mrs. Petosa to arrive "i can talk to my mom and make contact! "Hearing this, Auggie looked at her with a hilarious look

"Yeah, for a new horror mask from Halloween! "He teased her, but before Charlotte say something, the teacher arrived.

"okay class, everyone seat" she ordered "who made the homework, raise a hand" she asked and just a few of them raised, most of the student's, including Auggie keep quiet, which surprised the teacher "Mr. Pullman, your sister is alright? " she asked

"Yes" he answered shyly. Since he started a regular school a year ago, he never forgot homework, except one day, when Olivia was on the hospital. He remembered that day, via had took a turn for the worse and he never saw his mother so hysterical.

"Then why you forgot your homework? "

"I was... I'm trying to find a job! "He said as if was completely normal a 10-year old kid look for a job

"Oh... "The teacher exclaimed confused "I wish you luck, but till you didn't find one, I want you to do your homework, okay? Now... "She said and started her class.

/

The great idea of washing cars comes from Miranda, so she didn´t blame the kids when turn things for the worse.

When the girl went to the Pullmans that day to visit her friend Via, Auggie decided to spill the beans to her about a supposed money problem their parents were going through and he wanted to help no matter what.

''I have an idea'' she said after a few minutes of thinking ''my Mom give me this car in my 16-year old birthday and I think it´s needs a cleanup'' Miranda smiled ''let´s do this, if you manage to wash my car while I visit your sister, I will give you 50 dollars, what you think?''

''fifty dollars? Awesome, thanks Miranda! Now come on, Via must been waiting for you'' he said rushing inside his house and bumping on his mom who was coming downstairs.

''Mom! I need to hurry, I'm going to call Jack Will to help me wash Miranda´s car'' he said rushing upstairs.

''you what? Well, do whatever you want, but outside, your sister isn´t feeling well, so I want you to hold still for a while, okay? And don´t make any mess'' Mrs. Pullman seemed upset

''Aunt Isabel, may I came back another time?'' Miranda asked concerned as Auggie rushed upstairs

''I think a small visit would make her feel better, so you please can keep an eye on your friend while I call Dr. Birch and my husband?'' Mrs. Pullman said in a hurry.

/

Ten minutes later, Auggie´s friends Jack and Summer arrived at the Pullman´s house and once Miranda parked her car near the neighbor's garage, the three kids started to working on it.

''so, what you´re going to do with the money Miranda give you?'' asked Jack

''I will give it to my Dad, so he can pay the bills and we will not going to leave the house'' August answered

''are you going to move away?'' Summer and Jack seemed upset with the possibility of losing their friend

''no if we gain money. Hey, I got an idea, if Miranda´s enjoy her car washed we can asked her to tell everyone and if we wash the car of every student of Beerch Perp, we can get a lot of money!'' Auggie exclaimed

''awesome idea!'' Jack exclaimed, jumping from the top of the car. However, when the young boy landed on the floor, he lost his balance, kicked a wooden beam that was behind the car, making two cans of purple paint, fall on the vehicle, dirty it all.

''Jack! What have you done?'' Auggie and Summer looked horrific at the scene in front of them.

''I'm sorry…'' he gulped.

From inside the house, Mr. and Mrs. Pullman and Miranda watched through the window the scene downstairs and when the sixteen year old girl saw her car all painted in purple, she hide her face in her hands.

''I'm afraid to look''

/

Jack´s parents and Summer´s Mother joined the Pullman's family half hour later, to discuss what to do with Miranda´s car. At the window, Miranda keeps staring at her car and the three kid's seat on the couch, after having received the biggest scolding of their lives.

''oh no, it´s too expensive!'' complained Mr. Pullman on the phone, while talking with the insurance

''and what about this?'' suggested Mrs. Pullman taking another insurance car.

''Nate, we´re going to help on the payment'' Suggested Mr. Will.

While the adults talk, Auggie get up from where he was sitting and approach his sister's friend. He knew Miranda since he was little and he could see she was upset.

"I'm sorry Miranda! "He said looking up at her and wait for the yelling, however, instead of it she smiled at him.

"Actually, I must say I'm kind of liked it" she said, as much she sounds upset, she couldn't be angry with that little boy she considered her little brother.

"Well...thanks? " Auggie seemed confused

"Wait, Miranda, you can't walk away with a car like this! " Mr. Pullman said in a hurry

"no, I'm serious Uncle Nate, it's a wonderful Job and I really think purple suits me and I love having a purple car" she said "what you think Via, it isn't great? " she asked her friend opinion

"Yeah, sure! "The older Pullman sibling agreed and muttered a thank you under her breath.

_/_

Later that night, after the other two families were gone and Miranda managed to convince them she was okay with the mess her car, Auggie cleaned himself and rushed downstairs to have a snack before dinner, when he spotted his sister lying down at the couch watching television, this way, instead of going to the kitchen, he rushed to her side and grab her hands, making her smile

''Mom had said you wasn't feeling alright earlier, are you okay now?''

''I am, Auggie, don´t worry'' the big sister smiled

''I'm sorry if I give you bad influence'' he said and she looked at him ''I'm your big brother now and big brothers should give good influence to little ones… at least is what Dean always said in the show'' the little boy said

''well, I'm glad you´re my little brother than, so you don´t give me bad influences'' Via smiled ''and you aren´t supposed to watch Supernatural, it´s a show for adults'' she said as their parents came in and sit in front of their children.

''okay…'' Mr. Pullman started ''who is going to tell me what happened here today?'' he asked and August told them everything about his plan to gain money and help pay the bills

''I listen to your conversation and Dad said everything was too expensive for one salary and if he couldn't pay everything, we needed to go away''

The room fell silent as the younger member of the family explained himself. When he finished, the parents keep looking at him, with a serious expression

''first of all…'' started Mrs. Pullman ''you shouldn´t keep listen to our conversation August!'' she said ''beside for been impolite, what Dad and I talk, means just for us, so don´t do this anymore, ok?''

''okay'' the boy lowered his head ''so, Via and I aren't giving you trouble?'' he asked and this time was his sister who stared at him

''what?'' the older sister asked confused

''of course not Auggie, you and your sister are our most precious treasures. I don´t know who told you otherwise, but they are wrong, we´re glad to have you two, and you two never, ever could give us trouble. And if Dad and I are complaining about the money, it's certainly not because of you''

''actually, it´ because of Mom, she like to shopping a lot'' Mr. Pullman joked and the family laugh.

''and I have a good news for everyone'' Mrs. Pullman smiled ''I called Mr. Smith at the papers and he gives me my position as a columnist back''

''are… are you serious?'' asked Mr. Pullman amazed

''yeah, he let me work from home, so I can manage to take care of both of you, but I need to go to the office once a week for meetings and get more material''

''Mom, it´s amazing!'' Via smiled

''Honey, congratulations!'' Mr. Pullman kissed his wife ''we have to celebrate!'' he declared

''and what I can do to help then?'' Auggie asked curious and his father hugged him proudly

''you can help us, being who you are, a good student, always assembling your sister and getting less into trouble, can you do it for us? ''

''Yeah!'' Auggie agreed, after all, he had already gotten himself into a lot of trouble, for a 10-year-old boy.

 **THE END**


End file.
